The cupola affords one of the most economical means of melting metal, especially gray iron, because of the direct contact between metal and fuel, with the accompanying high rate of heat absorption, and is in use world-wide for the purpose.
A principle object of this invention is to provide an improved cupola system which increases efficiency by a significant amount, lowers power costs by 50%, and lowers fuel costs by 20% to 30%.
Further objects are to provide a system as described which can employ more compressed air, more uniformly distributed through the charge of fuel, than previous designs.
Other objects are to provide a system as described which reduces pollution below that of current designs, which produces a higher quality product, which is more durable, safer, and which is simple and economical to construct.
Still another object is to provide a system as described which has been built and tested in production, and which has proved satisfactory in all respects for widespread adoption as a new standard of the industry.